Sleepless Beauty
by ClaireR6
Summary: Símplemente un lemon de NG en su época dorada; entre Seguchi y Ryuichi, claro!


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou_

_michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide_

_umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru_

_nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru_

_todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou_

_michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide_

_sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni_

El público enloqueció.

Nittle Grasper, el grupo más famoso en todo Japón e incluso en una gran parte del mundo, terminó el concierto con la nueva canción que les hizo batir récords de ventas la semana anterior.

Los focos se apagaron y mientras la gente abandonaba el recinto, los integrantes del grupo se dirigían a sus respectivos camerinos.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Kawaiiii! ¿Habéis visto cuanta gente había?

- Es un concierto, Ryuichi. Normalmente hay mucha gente en estos sitios...- Respondió Noriko mientras recorrían el pasillo que les llevaría a sus camerinos.- Parece mentira que tengas veintidós años...

- Sí, es un enigma cómo lo hace para ganarse al público de esa manera y tener tanto carisma en los escenarios cuando fuera...- Tohma miró con sarcasmo como el cantante pintaba por todo el pasillo mientras llegaban a las puertas de los camerinos. - En fin, creo que este es uno de esos misterios de la vida que nunca se consiguen resolver...

- ¡Eh! ¿Quedamos en media hora para ir al karaoke a celebrarlo?- Propuso la corista antes de cerrar la puerta para cambiarse.

- Mmm... Mejor que sea una hora- Respondió Seguchi mirando fugazmente al cantante de ojos azules.

El rubio entró y dejó la puerta entornada, suspiró cansado y se apartó de la cara unos mechones rebeldes peinándose con los dedos. Se quitó el sombrero y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa cuando un escalofrío le advirtió de unos ojos que lo miraban traviesos.

- Has tardado.- Encaró al esperado invitado, tan solo portando ya los pantalones de cuero negro ceñidos hasta el punto de no dejarle nada a la imaginación.

- Pero estoy aquí, ¿No?- Respondió acercándose con movimientos felinos.

- Y... ¿A qué has venido?- Preguntó haciéndose el distraído mientras le sostenía la mirada desafiándolo en silencio.

- Lo sabes perfectamente...- Pasó la yema de los dedos por el pecho del teclista y se acercó para besarlo.

- Dilo.- Se apartó enseguida frustrando el intento del otro.- Quiero escuchar como me lo pides.

- Eres cruel...

- ¡Pídelo!- Enredó los dedos en las hebras castañas, tirando de ellas con autoridad.

- Hmm... Házmelo, Tohma... Hazme tuyo, quiero sentirte desgarrándome...

- Buen chico...- Lo besó hambrientamente mientras sentía como el castaño le desabrochaba los pantalones.

Ryuichi introdujo la mano debajo de la ropa interior del rubio, buscando ansiosamente su miembro y encontrándolo al instante. Le dedicó leves caricias mirando los ojos verdes que le llevaban hasta el limite de la cordura, viendo como le devolvían la mirada cargados de lujuria.

Seguchi apartó de él al vocalista empujándolo, haciéndolo caer sobre el pequeño sofá y sentándose a horcajadas encima suyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le arrancó la camisa haciendo saltar los botones con un impulsivo tirón.

Bajó las manos por el abdomen del cantante hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones, de los cuales sacó el cinturón, enrollando cada uno de los extremos en sus manos y poniéndolas cada una a un lado del cuello de Sakuma, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

- ¿Vas a ser bueno y me la vas a chupar, Ryu-chan?- Preguntó apretando más contra su cuello y observando como el castaño le miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- S... Sí...- Llevó las manos hasta la hombría del rubio, que lo liberó del cinturón para que pudiera hacer lo que le había pedido.

Tohma se levantó indicándole al cantante que se pusiera de rodillas mientras lo miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa. En el tiempo que llevaban con esas sesiones de sexo salvaje había aprendido a manejar a Ryuichi a su antojo, aunque últimamente parecía que el castaño fuese quien más disfrutara con sus exigencias.

Los ojos azules buscaron los verdes de su amante mientras acercaba la boca a su miembro, le encantaba observar las expresiones que tan sólo él podía ver. Recorrió toda la longitud con la punta de la lengua, provocando que el teclista se estremeciera al sentir la humedad y el calor que desprendía.

Adoraba el sabor de su piel, sentirla húmeda entre sus labios, probar su esencia de la forma más intima.

Agarró con fuerza las nalgas del rubio, empujando hacia delante sus caderas para poder tragarlo mejor y embadurnar toda la longitud con su saliva.

-Hmm... Sí... Más rápido Ryu...- No podía negarlo, el cantante nublaba todos sus sentidos con ese ímpetu y comportamiento fiero.

El vocalista sollozó al sentir como los pantalones cada vez oprimían más su reciente erección, intentando desabrocharlos inconscientemente con una mano.

Seguchi se relamió al ver tan incitante escena, ayudando a su compañero de grupo a deshacerse de la prenda y de paso también de la ropa interior. Le encantaba ver como el cuerpo que tenía ante si, reaccionaba tan instintivamente.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, quedando libre de la húmeda boca del otro y se agachó hasta quedar a su misma altura para susurrarle muy cerca del oído.

- Ponte a cuatro patas, Ryuichi...- Lamió su cuello descaradamente, arrancándole un sonoro gemido mientras obedecía sumisamente.

Se colocó detrás suyo e hizo presión con su miembro en la entrada del otro, sintiendo como éste se tensaba ante el contacto.

- No, Tohma... Hmm... Aún no estoy preparado...- Lo miró con ojos suplicantes, encontrando en el rubio una expresión sádica.

- Eso es precisamente lo que te gusta, que te duela... A mí ya no me engañas con eso, Ryu-chan...- Se enterró en él de una vez, arrancándole un sonoro grito de dolor.- ¿Ves como no era para tanto?

- Eres un... Cabronazo...- Respondió entre sollozos mientras lo miraba con rabia.

- ¿Qué me has llamado?- Se movió bruscamente en su interior, causándole un dolor agudo y punzante.- ¡Dime! ¿Qué me has llamado?

-Ah... Ca... Cabronazo...- Empezó a balancearse él también al mismo ritmo que el otro; pese al dolor, tenía muy claro quien iba a ser el vencedor de ese juego.

- Je... Estás hecho una fierecilla salvaje... Creo que voy a tener que domarte, por las buenas... O por las malas.- Empezó a moverse en su interior con brusquedad, sintiendo como desgarraba el estrecho pasaje del cantante.

- Ah... ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- Sakuma contrajo todos sus músculos involuntariamente, consiguiendo con ello que el dolor aumentara.- ¡Para Tohma! ¡Me haces daño!- Sollozó mirando al teclista con los ojos cristalizados.

- Baka, eres tú quien te haces daño, si no te tensaras no te dolería.- Replicó aún manteniendo el ritmo de envestidas.- Hmm... Ah...- Sentía que iba a terminar y clavó las uñas en las caderas del vocalista, haciendo que gritara más fuerte aún.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Bañó el interior de aquel cálido pasaje que tan bien sabía acogerle, saliendo de él y observando el lloriqueo del de ojos azules, que ahora tenía una húmeda y dolorosa erección.

- Mira como estás... ¿Tanto quejarte y resulta que al final te ha gustado y todo?- Sonrió maliciosamente dirigiéndose a la mesilla donde tenía los guantes de cuero negro que usaba en los conciertos y se los puso.- Para que veas que no soy tan malo, voy a hacerte algo que sé que te encanta...

Se dirigió hacia Ryuichi, que ahora estaba de nuevo en el sillón recostado hacia un lado, y se acomodó detrás suyo, llevando una mano hasta su hombría y rozando la punta con un dedo.

El cantante se estremeció ante el contacto del cuero con su piel, no pudiendo ocultar un gemido de éxtasis con el que Seguchi dibujó una expresión de satisfacción al ver lo que estaba provocando.

- Eres un pervertido, Ryu-chan... Te gusta sentir el cuero sobre tu piel, ¿ne?- Susurró contra su oído, el cual recorrió con la lengua para terminar mordiendo el lóbulo.

Las caricias se hicieron más descaradas y demandantes, logrando que el cuerpo del cantante se retorciera de placer con el añadido de sentir la lengua caliente del teclista recorriendo su cuello traviesamente.

- Hmm... Ah... Tohma... Voy... Voy a correrme si no paras...

El ritmo de la mano del rubio se tornó más rápido al escuchar esas palabras, adivinando el momento en que el cantante iba a terminar e impidiendo que lo hiciera tapando con uno de sus dedos la punta de su miembro.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡No, para! ¡Duele!

- ¿No decías que no querías correrte?- Rió al ver la desesperación del otro y retiró la mano, liberándolo y manchando sus guantes con el orgasmo consumido del vocalista.

El teclista sonrió maliciosamente mientras se quitaba los guantes bajo la mirada sofocada de Ryuichi. Se dirigió hacía el teléfono interno de los vestuarios dando gracias en silencio por esos pequeños detalles que ofrecía la fama y habló autoritariamente.

- Tráiganme fresas con miel y una botella de champagne al camerino.

- Noriko se enfadará si la hacemos esperar...- replicó el cantante con mirada inocente.

- ¿Después de esto sólo se te ocurre pensar en Noriko?- respondió el rubio con malicia, viendo como el otro bajaba la cabeza.

- No, pero...- una libinidosa mirada se clavó en los ojos verdes de Seguchi.- Si te dijera lo que realmente pienso, no tendría gracia hacerlo... - De repente saltó sobre las caderas del teclista, que lo miraba satisfecho por haber conseguido lo que quería: hacer salir esa faceta oculta del vocalista.

Sakuma lamió descaradamente su cuello haciendo que gimiera, centrándose después en recorrer el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearla.

- ¿Era esto lo que querías, ne?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder llamaron a la puerta anunciando las fresas, ante lo cual se puso rápidamente los pantalones para recogerlas. Llevó la bandeja hasta una pequeña mesilla seguido por la mirada de los ojos azules que parecían ansiosos por retomar el "asunto" que se les quedó a medias.

El rubio se acercó al sofá y tomó asiento sobre las caderas del cantante, que esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa y con un rápido movimiento se posicionó encima, logrando que el otro se sorprendiera lo bastante como para poder usar su cinturón para inmovilizarle las manos.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?!- el rubio lo miró entre sorprendido y expectante.

- ¿Verdad que esas fresas tienen buena pinta?- Se acercó hasta la bandeja y probó una de ellas.- Mmm... Aún se puede mejorar.- Añadió mirando con lujuria al teclista, que ahora sonreía como si le leyera el pensamiento.- Veamos así...- Cogió la miel y la dejó caer sobre el torso de Tohma, el cual se estremeció ante el contacto frío.

Ryuichi se mordió el labio inferior y tomó una fresa en su mano, paseándola lentamente sobre el pecho del otro sonriendo lascivamente. La mordió deleitándose con su dulce sabor, rozando después los labios del rubio con ella, dejando que por unos instantes él también la probara.

La retiró enseguida dejando libres sus labios para poder besarlo ávidamente, explorando la húmeda cavidad del teclista hasta casi dejarle sin aire.

-Hmm... Sabes a fresa...- Masculló Seguchi mirando al otro que parecía estar pasándolo muy bien a juzgar por su expresión.

El castaño lamió el pecho bañado en miel del teclista, prestando especial atención a los pezones, los cuales succionó y mordisqueó hasta casi hacer sangrar impulsado por la excitación de oír los gemidos del otro, que se arqueaba en un gesto entre dolor y placer.

Lo miró intensamente, sintiendo el escalofrío que hizo temblar el cuerpo de Tohma debajo del suyo y cogiendo otra fresa, rozando con ella el miembro erecto del otro, impregnándola con la humedad de éste para después comerla extasiándose con su sabor.

- Mmm... ¿Qué pasaría si ahora te dejara así y me fuera?- Preguntó Sakuma mirando la erección del rubio que, a estas alturas, parecía ser ya bastante dolorosa.

- ¡No serás capaz...!- Respondió incrédulo viendo como el otro se reía traviesamente.

- No sé, no sé... antes has sido muy malo conmigo...- le recriminó con una mueca un tanto infantil.- ...aunque también me lo puedo cobrar de otra forma...- lo miró volviendo a su expresión seria levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la botella de champagne, cogiendo un taquito de hielo del recipiente donde ésta estaba.

Volvió al sofá donde estaba Seguchi y se sentó de nuevo sobre sus caderas, sonriendo con el hielo en sus manos, viendo como los ojos verdes le devolvían una mirada de resignación.

Pasó el taquito por la base de su cuello, bajando lentamente por su pecho, jugando con él sobre sus pezones, sintiendo como se estremecía debajo suyo por el contacto helado mientras seguía bajando.

Cuando llegó al bajo vientre, Tohma ya no podía callar sus gemidos, que cada vez eran más roncos y profundos mientras el cantante, haciendo caso omiso, seguía con su tarea tomando esta vez la zona de las ingles y el muslo interno.

- Hm... Ryu por lo que más quieras... deja ya de jugar...- Logró mascullar el rubio entre sollozos.

Sakuma lo miró intensamente, recorrió sus muslos con la lengua logrando que se estremeciera ante el cambio brusco de temperatura y se quedó a escasos milímetros de su sexo, haciéndole sentir su respiración chocando contra él.

- No.

- Maldito... no me compensa que seas una fiera en la cama si siempre te estás comportando como un bastardo...

- Je... he ahí mi encanto.- Respondió alzando una ceja y penetrando de una vez al de ojos verdes, que se retorcía exento de preparación.

- ¡Aaah! Hn... me... me vengaré por esto...- Replicó el teclista con los ojos llorosos sosteniendo la mirada autoritaria que le lanzaba el vocalista.

- ¿Sí?- Hizo un par de embestidas bruscamente.- ¿Y cómo lo harás?- Lo miró sonriendo con malicia mientras seguía moviéndose violentamente.- Supongo que esa venganza tendrá que ser cuando me decida a soltarte, ¿No? Y para ello, antes tienes que convencerme de que te vas a portar bien...

Seguchi no respondió.

No pensaba seguirle el juego a ese sádico manipulador; simplemente se dedicó a apretar los puños para intentar contener sus gemidos y no darle el capricho de oírle gritar. A manipulador no le ganaba nadie, y menos en el mismo terreno dónde él le había enseñado todo, aunque debía reconocer que Ryuichi cada vez le sorprendía más con esa faceta dominante que ya tenía latente antes incluso de empezar con aquellos juegos de camerino.

El castaño le pellizcó los pezones con fuerza mientras seguía moviéndose con el mismo ritmo impetuoso hasta que se sintió al límite, vaciándose en el cálido interior del teclista.

Se dejó caer sobre el otro mientras regularizaba su respiración, recordando al cabo de unos segundos la miel que había derramado justo sobre donde ahora descansaba.

- Mierda...- Se quejó escuchando la risilla del rubio que miraba divertido cómo se levantaba y observaba su estado.- Eh... ¿Te hace una ducha?

Tohma observó sin mediar palabra cómo el cantante lo desataba y se dirigía al baño, esbozando rápidamente una sonrisa con ganas de guerra, esa era la mejor oportunidad que tendría para tomarse su merecida venganza.

Lo siguió y, en cuanto el castaño abrió el agua fría, lo empujó suavemente directamente bajo el caño.

- Je... a ver si se te bajan un poco los humos, fierecilla.- Anunció triunfal ante los ignorados gritos furiosos del otro.

Abrió el agua caliente y se metió enseguida, callando al otro con un profundo beso mientras sentían como el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos, trazando sinuosos caminos descendentes.

Seguchi acarició la espalda del cantante bajando lentamente por ella hasta llegar a sus nalgas, a las cuales se aferró con fuerza a la vez que mordía su cuello.

- ¡Aah!- el castaño enredó los dedos en los mechones dorados del otro, tirando de ellos con furia mientras buscaba con ansia más contacto entre sus sexos, que se rozaban ocasionalmente.

Sakuma recorrió el pecho del teclista descendiendo hasta su hombría, dedicándole leves caricias y sintiendo cómo se endurecía bajo su mano.

- Gírate Ryuichi.- el susurro febril de esas palabras provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del aludido, que obedeció al instante dejando libre la erección del otro que se posicionó sin perder un instante, para poder entrar en él.

Lo penetró lentamente y se quedó estático en su interior por unos segundos a la vez que lo masturbaba para que se relajara, sintiendo cómo era acogido perfectamente y poco a poco se destensaba. Un leve movimiento de cadera por parte del vocalista le indicó que ya estaba listo para que se moviera, siendo respondido al momento con embestidas suaves que aceleraban gradualmente.

- Hmm...Tohma, más... más rápido...- el teclista hizo caso y aceleró tanto el ritmo de la mano como el de las embestidas, sintiendo cómo cada vez se acercaba más a llegar al final. - Ah... ¡Aaah!- Sakuma terminó, bañando la mano del teclista el cual también culminó, llenándolo con su esencia.

El rubio salió de su interior y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración ayudado por el agua de la ducha que aún caía sobre sus cuerpos. El cantante se giró, encarándolo y dándole un último beso antes de recordarle la hora que era y que "cierta corista" estaría ya esperando, quizá con "cierta mágnum" de "cierto rubio" que ambos sabían.

- Aguafiestas...- Recriminó Seguchi mientras se vestía.

- Si no fueras tan pervertido esto no habría pasado, yo ya te avisé en su momento...ahora si pasa algo será todo culpa tuya.

- Hn... Qué gracioso...

- Tohma...

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó enfurruñado.

- Ya que estamos... ¿Crees que le importará si nos retrasamos una hora más?

Sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en sus rostros.

- Creo que no...


End file.
